dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (Videogame)
Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 is a videogame created by the user ExtremeSSJ4. The videogame is going to be realesed on November 15 of the year 2011. The game is only on Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. The characters on the cover are SSJ3 Goku, SSJ3 Vegeta and SSJ3 Broly. This game includes many new characters. It includes Stories from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans and Dragon Ball What If... Characters Oo= Oozaru GGA= Golden Great Ape ' '''SSJ= Super Saiyan ' 'FSSJ= False Super Saiyan ' '''USSJ= Ascended Super Saiyan) Dragon Ball (1): Goku (kid) (normal,Oo) Piccolo (evil) Yamko (first apparend w/guns) Yamko (teen) Tien (teen) Muten Roshi (normal,max power) Jirobai Al Satan Tambourine Pilaff Akkuman General Blue Tao Bai Bai (normal,cyborg) Chi Chi (kid) Chi Chi (Teen) Grandpa Gohan Nam C-8 Goku (teen) (normal,Oo) Colonell White Staff Officier Black Tsuru Shen Kami (normal,Divo alternate costume) Popo Dragon Ball Z: Goku (saiyan saga) (normal,Kaioken,Kaioken x10) Goku (normal,FSSJ,SSJ,USSJ,SS2) Goku (end) (normal,SSJ,SSJ2,SS3) Vegeta (normale,SSJ,USSJ) Vegeta (end) (normal,SSJ,SSJ2) Vegeta (scouter) (normal,Oo) Majin Vegeta (normal,SSJ2) Vegeku (normal,SSJ2) Gohan (start of DBZ) Gohan (kid) (normal,Potenrial Unlocked) Gohan (teen) (normal,SSJ,SSJ2) Gohan (normal,SSJ,SSJ2,Great Saiyaman) Ultimate Gohan Junior (normal,fused w/Nail,fused w/kami) Crili (normal,potential Unlocked) Yamko Future Trunks (normal,SSJ,USSJ) Future Trunks (spada) (normal,SSJ) Trunks (normal,SSJ) Goten (normal,SSJ) Gotenks (normal,SSJ2,SSJ3) Tien Jiaozi Videl (normal,Great Sayaman 2) Mr. Satan Uub (kid) Nail Kaioshin Radish (normal,Oo) Napa (normal,Oo) Ginew Force Zarbon (normal,post-trasformation) Freezer (4th form,100%) Metal Freezer Re Cold Cell (imperfect cell,semi.perfect cell,perfect cell) Perfect Cell (zenkai power) Cell jr, Dr. Gelo C-19 C.18 C-17 C-16 Majin Bu Super Bu (normal,Gotenks assorbed,gohan assorbed) Kid Bu Darbula Spopovitch Yamu Dragon Ball GT:: Goku GT (normal,SSJ,SSj3,SS4) Vegeta GT (normal,SSJ,SSj4) Gogeta (SSJ4) Gohan GT (normal,SSJ) Trunks GT (normal,SSJ) Uub (normal,majub) Pan (normal,SSJ) Super C-17 Suu Shenron U Shenron (mole-assorbed,Pan assorbed,true form) Li Shenron (normal,Semi-Omega Shenron,Omega Shenron) Luud Lilde (normal,Mega-Lilde,final form) Goku jr. (normal,SSJ) Vegeta jr. (normal,SSJ) OAV: Vegeta (kid) (normal,Oo) Future Gohan (normal,SSJ) Garlick jr, (normal,SUPER) Lord Slug (normal) Neiz Sauzer Cooler (4th form,final form) Metal Cooler Metal Cooler (nucleus) (normal,giant form) C-13 (normal,fused) C-15 Broly (normal,SSJ,Legendary SSJ) Janemba (final form) Bojack (normal,SUPER) Hildegarn (normal,trasformated) Pui Pui Arqua Paragas (normal,Oo) Turble (normal,Oo) Bido (normal,SUPER) Aka Hatchyack (normal,full power,giant form) Chilled Bardack (normal,SSJ,Oo) Toma (normal,Oo) (Panbuckin alternate costume SPECIAL GUEST: Gotan (goku + mr. satan) Temko Broly SSJ3 Vegeta SSJ3 Goku SSJ5 Kakaroth (Goku Saiyan) (base,Oo,SSJ) Goku DB Evolution Xicor Neko Majin Kuriza (freezer alternate costume) Akira Toryiama Monkey D. Rufy (normal,gear second) Arale 'Options' 'Shop' you can unlock the following alternate costumes (never published before): Kid Goku (Attack of Muscle Tower) Muten Roshi (End of Z) Teen Goku (OAV 2008) Goku (Yardrat) Goku (Dead Zone) Goku (End of Z) Vegeta (End of Z) Future Trunks (Old) Crillin (Movie 10) Tien Shinhan (Majin Bu Saga) Kakaroth (No Battle Suit) Game Modes Creation Zone Options Library Mode Story Mode Fighters Mode Shop Online Zone Offline Friends Can Join Tournament Mode Story Mode: The All Story of DB,DBZ,DBGT and OAV 'Creation Zone' 'Library Mode' here is how to unlock the guest star Gotan (in story mode during the fight with super bu choose Mr. Satan instead of Vegeta Tiencha (in story mode defeat super bu in less than 2 minutes Broly SSJ3 (in story mode complete all three what if Vegeta SSJ3 (in story mode defeat Broly with Vegeta Goku SSJ5 (Complete the game Kakaroth (in story mode complete the first what if Goku DB Evolution (lose 6 match Xicor (Defeat Li Shenron in less than 1 minute and 40 Neko Majin (win the tournament tenkaichi Kuriza (Defeat Frieza in story mode with Nail Akira Toryiama (Complete the story mode three times Rufy (Win 12 fight in online mode Arale (in story mode defeat General Blue 'Fighters Mode' ''' Shop' 'Online Zone' 'TV Mode﻿''' Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans